A front pillar garnish (or a front pillar trim) may include a garnish body (or a trim body) including ribs on the back surface thereof for reinforcing the garnish body. According to the configuration, even if the front pillar garnish hits an occupant in the head, the front pillar garnish does not easily crush. Therefore, the occupant's head is less likely to hit a pillar. Furthermore, the front pillar garnish effectively absorbs impact of a collision.
A shock absorber or a shock dispersing member may be provided separately from the garnish body. If the shock absorber or the shock dispersing member is separately provided, a material and a shape of the shock absorber or the shock dispersing member are defined regardless of those of the garnish body and thus high shock absorbing performance is achieved. However, the number of components increases.
The front pillar garnish may include two different design surfaces. A proper level of the shock absorbing performance is required even if the front pillar garnish includes two different design surfaces.
An object is to provide a front pillar garnish including at least two design surfaces and having a proper level of shock absorbing performance without an increase in the number of parts.